


Neeps and Imps

by Squarepeg72



Series: Books and Brooms [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonfires, F/M, Family Fluff, Pumpkins, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione and Oliver are looking forward to time alone after a evening celebrating Samhain with their extended family. But their three imps may have other plans.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Series: Books and Brooms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/738099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Hermione's Haven Harvest 2019





	Neeps and Imps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Harvest 2019
> 
> Another slice of Life from "Books and Brooms"
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49087578293/in/dateposted-public/)  


Hermione stood in the door of the nursery and watched the newest member of their family sleep. She leaned back into Oliver’s chest as she felt his arms wrap around her.

“_Mo ghràdh_, you need to come to bed. The imps are sleeping.” Oliver’s voice was quiet and gruff as he whispered into her ear. “Maisie will be awake again soon. Let’s rest while we can.”

“She looked cute dressed as a pumpkin tonight.” Hermione sighed as she felt Oliver’s lips slide along her neck. “I never imagined Samhain at the Burrow could be so much like Halloween. We may never get Anna and Micha to celebrate Samhain like good little witches and wizards.”

“Good little witches and wizards? Those two are wee terrors, and you know it.” Oliver chuckled as he felt Hermione shudder. “Nan Molly fueled them with sugar and then let them dance around the bonfire dressed as spirits. I was just waiting for George to hand them a wand and let them carve neeps.”

“He knows better.” Hermione turned to face Oliver. “Angelina made sure of that when he let Fred carve a neep with a wand before he could walk. Not that any lesson he has learned has ever stopped George from trying anything a second time.”

“George may be the biggest imp of them all.” Oliver continued to kiss the sensitive skin of Hermione’s neck. “He was leading the parade of spirits around the fire, and I think I saw Molly swatting his hand away from the pumpkin cookies before dinner.”

“Speaking of imps,” Hermione turned and laid her head on Oliver’s shoulder. “I do believe I saw you hold Ron’s head down in the barrel while he was trying to get an apple. Just because his team won the Quidditch match.”

“It isna fair.” Oliver shrugged and rested his cheek on Hermione’s curls. “The Weasleys have a whole team, and I had to cobble together a mess from what was left. I dinna hold his head down, I just tripped and happened to land on his back as his head was in the barrel.”

“And the carving contest?” Hermione sighed as she pulled away from his chest. “Did I hear you trying to bribe Draco and Harry with tickets to the next Puddlemere match if they voted for your pumpkin? Can’t stand to lose at anything?”

“Aye, I might be a wee bit competitive.” Oliver shrugged and followed Hermione into their bedroom. “But, can you blame me. It was a really cool pumpkin. Who wouldn’t want to vote for it?”

“_Mo leannan_, you were supposed to carve a face into the pumpkin.” Hermione’s voice was muffled by the jumper she was pulling over her head. “Your pumpkin was disqualified because you carved a bat, two snitches, and a quaffle. Just because they were placed where eyes, a nose and a mouth should be, does not mean they make a face.”

“Distraction will not work, _mo ghràdh_.” Oliver ran a finger along Hermione’s arm. “Nan Molly said to be creative, so I was. Not my fault others canna see what I was trying to create.”

“Nan Molly makes the rules for these events, and you need to learn to follow them.” Hermione shivered at the heat Oliver’s slight touch caused. “I am not trying to win an argument. I am just trying to explain the rules.”

“Who need rules?” Oliver tucked a stray curl behind Hermione’s ear as he bent down to kiss her. “I have better things to talk about right now. Better things to do with your mouth.”

“Really?” Hermione whispered against Oliver’s lips. “What kinds of things did you have in mind, _mo leannan_? I was just going to go to bed.”

“It’s a surprise,” Oliver nipped at her bottom lip as he reached for the hem of his jumper. “I have you all to myself now. What should I taste first?”

“You seemed to like the pumpkin cookies tonight.” Hermione moaned as Oliver kissed a trail from her lips to her collarbone. “What could I possibly have that you would like to taste?”

“Your lips… your neck… your naughty bits…” Oliver continued to trail kisses along Hermione’s skin. “Just let me get these last few things out of my way. I’ll show ye exactly what I want to taste.”

“Ollie,” Hermione let her fingers curl into his short hair. “I cannot breathe when you do that. I cannot think when you do that.”

Oliver smiled against her skin as he reached behind her to release her bra. “The night is young, _mo ghràdh_. Breathing and thinking are overrated.”

Hermione walked backwards until her legs hit the frame of their bed. “I think you have too many clothes on, Ollie. What are you going to do about that?”

“I dinna know, smarty witch.” Oliver ran a finger around the band of her khakis as he came across the button at the front, he began to fiddle with it. “Ye have on more clothes than me. Any suggestions?”

Hermione dragged her hands from Oliver’s shoulders to the top of his jeans. Grabbing the waistband of the denim, she fell back onto the bed and pulled him with her.

Laughing, Oliver rolled them, so he covered her from head to toe. “Who is the naughty imp now? I was just going to help you get ready for bed. Now, we are tangled in the covers, and I canna reach anything.”

“Be creative.” Hermione tried not to laugh as she felt Oliver’s fingers slide up her sides. “Just as long as you don't … Oliver, what are you doing… stop it.”

“Stop what, _mo ghràdh_?” Oliver grinned as he continued to run his fingers up and down her sides, hitting all the spots where she was ticklish. “ You told me to be creative. Unless my beautiful imp does not like my creativity?”

Hermione nipped at Oliver’s neck as she tried to escape his naughty fingers. “Not fair. If you are going to tickle me, at least leave my feet alone.”

“I’m na touching your feet, love.” Oliver turned his head to look at Hermione’s feet. “Merlin’s beard …”

“Daaaaaa …” Two pairs of green eyes peeped over the foot of the bed. “We play, too? Play wifth Ma and Da?”

“The imps are awake and staring at me,” Oliver chuckled as he rested his forehead on Hermione’s. “The best-laid plans…”

**Author's Note:**

> Mo ghràdh - my love  
Mo leannan - my sweetheart
> 
> Neeps - turnips


End file.
